


The Things We Call Each Other

by JosieRuby1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meanings, Names, Nicknames, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Bones is the whisper against my lips as you kiss me right there and then on the bridge. It’s the knowledge that this relationship is more important to you than professionalism.





	The Things We Call Each Other

Bones is the whisper against my lips as you kiss me right there and then on the bridge. It’s the knowledge that this relationship is more important to you than professionalism. It’s the desperate cry when I return from an away mission and you see me in the transporter room in one piece. It’s the murmur in bed as you drag your sleepy body closer to me just to make sure that I’m still there. Bones is the name I would never be able to explain and probably wouldn’t even answer to if it came from any voice other than yours. Bones is knowing I am in love with my best friend and that he loves me just the same.

McCoy is like a knife in your hand and through my heart. If McCoy has a prefix, Dr or Leonard then there is no problem. It is just my name and I feel nothing in particular towards it. McCoy, alone, is knowing that I have gone too far and that you are pulling rank. It’s the knowledge that I should stop and remember that you are the captain and it’s both of us knowing that I’m not going to stop being you’re reckless and I’m stubborn. It’s harsh and bitter and sometimes even cruel. It’s usually followed by a storm out from one of us. It’s often too much to bare. Do you know that I keep fighting because I cannot cope with the uncertainty in silence?

Doctor is said with admiration and fills me with pride. It’s the knowledge that experience has lead you not to trust the medical profession but knowing that you trust me. You trust me enough to let me stick hypos in you without too much complaining (at least a lot less complaining that there used to be). You were able to trust me enough to tell me why you feared doctors, why you had a hatred towards them. You trust me enough to let me, slowly but surely, rebuild your faith in my profession. Doctor is said with pride from your lips as well, you introduce me as your CMO and I feel as though you are introducing me as your doctor, your partner, your everything.

Leonard is strange coming from your lips. It’s my name, of course, but it is so rarely used by you that I almost don’t react to it. Leonard sometimes, Len a little more, Lenny never if you don’t want another hypo. They are the names used by my family, the names they gave to me, the names that tie me to a state in a country on a planet I am so far away from. They are not names that come from you to me because to you I am not Leonard, or Len and certainly not Lenny, to you I am Bones.

Captain has two meanings when I say it and you know how to judge the situation to know which meaning it is. Captain is said with pride, the way you say Doctor. I introduce you as my Captain and I am introducing you as my reason for being in space, my partner, my world. It’s knowing that you are on the bridge keeping this thing in flight and ensuring the safety of everyone within it. On the flip side, Captain is said in rage. It’s the times when you pull rank, it’s in reply to you calling me McCoy. It’s the sarcastic acceptance that you are in fact able to tell me what to do in a professional situation. It’s forcing you to accept that even when times are tough you are the Captain and should damn well act like it.

Kid is a reassurance your safe when you put yourself in just another stupid and dangerous position and I didn’t know what state I would see you in next. It’s the sleepy whisper when I first wake up and your hair is itching my nose and your face is buried into my chest. It’s the glass being pressed into your hand as I ask you when last time you had a drink was, it’s the reminder to eat and sleep and look after yourself. It’s the arm rubbing your back when the nightmares strike and you can’t breathe and it’s three am.

Jim is your name, it can hold so many different meanings. Jim is a warning not to do the stupid thing you are going to do with or without my approval. It’s a small when I’m talking about you to someone and I don’t know how to describe you because you’re “Just Jim.” But mostly, Jim is I love you, whispered morning and night and neither of us having to be alone again.


End file.
